


repulsion and connection

by afterglowed



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterglowed/pseuds/afterglowed
Summary: vil and leona exist on two ends of the spectrum. two forces that should repel one another, and yet they find themselves drawn ever closer.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	repulsion and connection

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up! this fic refers to vil by they/them pronouns and was largely written as a comfort fic for a transmasc friend and myself, also transmasc. we were both surprised by the lack of leovil content so we worked together to draft this and then i finished it as a surprise for them. they gave me permission to post it! i hope you enjoy it.

few sights could compare to this , vil schoenheit sprawled out across his bed , legs spread wide and eyes glazed over with a pungent lust. a thin , pink wire leading from their pussy to a handy device strapped around their thigh — a lush pink colour , a shade that sits so nicely on their skin. vibrations barely audible against the squeak of his bed against the floor and the plethora of breathless cries as vil tosses and turns atop his sheets.

leona watches them with a hungry stare , a beast playing with his food. he wasn't sure when exactly this arrangement started , when vil had approached him — pent up and incredibly willing to let the king of beasts unravel them piece by piece. but the two had found a routine , found a pattern and the stuck up , obnoxious , obsessive dorm leader of pomefiore put themself at leona's mercy on several occasions.

the prince holds the device's controller in one hand , fiddling with the settings , turning the speed up and down in random intervals. vil always responds well , with high-pitched keening or moans from low in their throat. in these moments , presentation mattered less and less , the perfectionist who harped on and on about looks squirms and writhes in nothing but their blouse — dripping sweet , warm arousal onto the bed of their least favourite person in the world. vil's eyes well with tears of pleasure , skin flushed rosey , and so , so sensitive that the line leona traces along the other's abdomen is enough to make them buckle , to make their hips rock up.

" oh  **_?_ ** you want more  _ schoenheit _ . i never knew you were so greedy. " he says , voice a deep rumble. vil's wet lips part to speak , but nothing coherent comes out. they heave a desperate breath when leona's fingers trail down to rub idle circles around their clit. their eyes narrow to weakly glare at the smug smirk across leona's maw. fingers quicken , and vil's nails are sinking into the sheets , sweat glistening off their body , keening pitifully.

" how many will this be now  **_?_ ** two  **_?_ ** three  **_?_ ** you're still holding out despite it all , hm  **_?_ ** i'm almost impressed. " his teasing makes them whine , a fluttery feeling swirling beneath their skin. they've cum thrice already , punctuated by melodious cries. he's not giving them many breaks , pulling them through more and more for his own amusement. he knows what they want , and while it's in his interests to oblige , it's only natural that the queen of hardwork and discipline earns their desires. in other words , leona doesn't want to fuck them until they're ready to beg. and they aren't. yet. in all their rounds of this game leona has yet to fuck them. yet to please them with his own cock. it's all in due course.

the lion bends , sticking out his rough tongue to taste what's coating his fingers. he makes an obnoxious noise with his mouth and they jerk to smack his arm.

" you're … you're a br-brute.. " they gasp when he thrusts his fingers inside them , the sudden stretch making them wail.

" mhm , a beast. " he coos , laughing at them. he's slow , moving his two fingers with leisure , pressing the vibrator against vil's walls and indulging in the choked sounds they give in response. he chuckles and breathes air onto the sensitive bundle of nerves.

" surprisingly you're not an eyesore when you're like this , schoenheit. " he says before moving to kneel onto the mattress. his fingers slip out with well practiced languor, and his hands slide down their thighs to pull their hips just off the bed , vil squeaks below him , cheeks reddening as leona peers at them. they're pretty , he finds ,  _ pretty _ when they're a  _ mess _ . the lion prince snorts , an arm wrapping around their waist to keep their body still and stable. he laps at their clit in rough strokes of his tongue and revels at the breathless moans they release. little pleas of "please" and quiet curses. leona is slow while he works , not that he needs to put much effort into it. the vibrator is clearly more than enough stimulation for them. vil never seemed like the kind to touch themself , and these last few games of theirs have largely confirmed that. they're so sensitive it's almost pathetic. it turns him on.

he dips his tongue into their folds , their legs weakly curl around his shoulders and stiffen when he chuckles against them. " you're really that desperate hm  **_?_ ** don't you have people who'd line up for a chance to fuck you , yet you come to me , careful schoenheit , i might be fooled into thinking you like me. " he grins and they bristle.

" shut — shut up , god , _please_ **_!_** " legs hook over him while he feasts , he eats like a king , tongue seeking out the most sensitive places , vil's content to make as much noise as possible below him and he's content to keep providing what elicits those sounds. there's a unique pride to be found in this. as leona eats out the self-centered head of pomefiore he confirms all the nasty little things he's always known about them , all the little intricacies they think they hide. that ten-mile stick up their ass only serves as a distraction.

vil moans his name , cries whenever he presses the pad of his thumbs against their clit , back arched and eyes glassy.

" ill shut up if you tell me why. go on, indulge me. " he pulls away abruptly and they cry. they're so close , so close to their fourth orgasm , and he's holding it above their head like a carrot. pomefiore's head huffs , breathing heavy and ragged. colour burns beneath their cheeks and they bite down hard into their lip.

" come on now, you want to cum, don't you  **_?_ ** "

their eyes flicker across to the other side of the room , eager to get away from his heated gaze. the redness of their face is divine , bettered by the dishevelled state of their hair. god he wants to ruin them completely , utterly destroy them. a beat passes , the silence lifted by panting.

" i . . . " they begin , expression shifting at they think it through. " well… i don't have a reason —."

leona's brow rises and he grins as he starts to pull the vibrator out , vil inhales sharply. "  _ don't _ . " they say with a strained breath. they cover their face , palms pressed against their cheeks. pride breaks down against the unmatched desire for release. they want it so bad. " i… i trust you. "

" oh  **_?_ ** " genuine surprise falls upon the lion's face , he didn't expect this. his smile widens a little. " you trust me hm  **_?_ ** " he presses the heat of his thumb to their clit again and when their breathing becomes erratic he growls , the sound rumbling in his chest.

" you trust me. " he repeats , putting more force into it. vil gasps , throat burning. they can't take it , they can't , it's  _ cruelty _ when leona pulls away again.

" i trust you —  **_!_ ** " they repeat with an urgency , an unbecoming desperation. leona sits back , roughly tossing vil's legs aside , they yelp and the bed bounces. fuck begging. the prince runs a hand along smooth skin and cages them in with his body , fingers curl into bright hair with an iron grip and vil doesn't fight when he guides their head , lips pressed together. the kiss is heated , feverish and leona works to get out of his pants. he licks up into vil's mouth and they whine again. when he pulls back vil's lipstick — a light red colour — is smeared across their lips , now that he's looking they're far more undone than he first thought. their mascara is running , hair stuck to their lips where their braid had come loose, their face pulled into something so wholly consumed by lust that it makes leona's loins ache.

" christ...  _ look at you _ . " he says , awe-struck. vil , who would normally snap , normally curse at the thought being seen in such a way , lies there with spit on the side of their mouth , quiet and panting. it doesn't take leona long to prepare , his pants and underwear are off in seconds. vil eyes him in mild disbelief and he snorts with pride. " what  **_?_ ** you scared ,  _ vil  _ **_?_ ** "

they give a breathless laugh. " of you  **_?_ ** n-no. not at all. " leona's hands find vil's waist and pull them close. vil breathes in as his cock rests lightly against their skin , it's certainly… a lot. but that's not necessarily a problem. leona rubs his length along vil and enjoys the way their voice shakes , he pulls the vibrator out , unstrapping it from vil's thigh to toss it aside. he presses the head against their folds with a lopsided grin.

"  _ kingscholar _ , stop  _ teasing _ me you —  **_!_ ** " he pushes forth , sheathing himself to the hilt. vil makes a grand noise , something higher and sweeter than anything they've ever made before. leona growls , fangs bared and ears flat against his head. they're  _ tight _ , so , so tight and the way their eyes wide suggests that they may need a moment.

" mmm  **_?_ ** what was that schoenheit  **_?_ ** " he smirks , face inches away from theirs. vil murmurs quietly , something along the lines of  _ oh god  _ and leona's not sure why it makes his heart hammer. vil's hand curls around one of his biceps , tears at the corners of their eyes. " hm. take a breather. you look like you need it. " he wipes them away , tail idly swaying behind him.

" i'm okay , i-i'm fine… " they huff , their face is a bright shade of scarlet. a beat goes by and they prompt leona to carry on.

the first few thrusts are slow , he pays close attention to their sounds , the two moan in tandem. vil's voice as beautiful as ever , and leona's gruffer , far less delicate. they're warm around him , enough so that it courses through his body.

" please . . .  _ please _ — " vil breathes out , legs curling around his waist. their skin is annoyingly soft. leona looks down at them , at eyes blown with lust and handiwork ruined by sweat and tears and kisses. he growls low in his throat , his hips angle and he thrusts with unmatched strength. vil arches with a sharp cry , hand shooting to clamp over their mouth. the lion's brows furrow. no. he doesn't want them to hide. large hands move to capture vil's wrists , holding them above their head. those wide eyes meet his , illustrious amethyst and burning emerald. their lashes flutter.

" naughty boys who hide don't get to cum. " he says. vil responds with a choked whine and leona's inclined to speed up. his tail flicks behind him and curls around vil's thigh , the smacking of their hips is loud , the way the bed creaks beneath them would normally annoy him , but the way vil _sounds_ **_(_** the way they _feel_ around his cock **_)_** is enough to keep his distracted. it's work sure , and leona hates work , but the rewards are bountiful , the head of pomefiore is giving him something special. the memory of their complete undoing.

" leona … l-leona … " they call his name , lips wet and body shaking. their eyes are closed , but pry open , blurred with tears. "  _ please _ … "

_ fuck _ , he thinks , his mind consumed by this sight. he doubts they even know what they're asking for. they're so wet , so warm , snug against him as if they were made for each other. leona growls and vil's flusters more.  _ what a slut. _

he pulls out , not giving them time to react , his laziness is overridden in this moment. he flips vil onto their stomach and brings their back to his chest , they're shaking like a leaf and making a mess everywhere. god he loves this.

vil sits themself back onto his cock and he groans. his knees bent while they haphazardly perch in his lap. he thrusts up and they arch , neck over his shoulder , mouth open wide. he grips their chin , sliding fingers into their mouth. they suck obediently , even without instruction. leona curses , they're too much.

" you're so  _ tight _ , schoenheit. it's hard to move. " he whispers to them , chuckling when they strike his thigh with a closed fist.

they rock together , vil's hips grind down and they gasp when leona moans in their ear. his tongue darts out , licking along their jaw and nipping at their skin. his hands roam , along their sides , their thighs , feather light touches on their abdomen , up to their chest. leona tugs at their nipple and vil stiffens against him , pussy tight around in such a way it makes him shudder.

" oh , you like that don't you **_?_** _dirty boy_ … "

"  _ sh- shut up _ … i… i… " they're hardly coherent at this point and leona loves it. he tugs and rolls the bud , adoring the way vil shivers and shakes. his other hand gives special attention to their clit. the stimulation is too much and vil lurches forward , their throat aches and their breathing is reduced to frantic pants. leona keeps them steady , thrusting up with a vigor — the mattress dips and bounces beneath them.

" you're close now , hm  **_?_ ** you gonna cum for me , schoenheit  **_?_ ** "

they don't respond , not in words anyway , but he knows the answer. leona presses his chest to their back , ministrations becoming rougher. vil is trembling , their voice is mess of whines and cries and pleas. he can't resist the temptation and sinks his teeth into the juncture where their neck meets their shoulders , hips rising to plunge his cock to the hilt , right against the ring of nerves that snaps whatever thread was holding vil back. they let out a euphoric moan and cum around him , eyes rolling back and tongue resting against their lips. leona's hands ravaging their chest and running circles around their clit.

it's all leona needs , he thrusts up as he cums. a loud growl shifts into a roar and he buries his face in vil's hair when they slump against him , body twitching. they feel full and dizzy. the afterglow is amazing , heat radiating off their skin , the world closed off to this room. to just them , skin on skin.

for a moment they're still , and then they part , leona yawning as he lies back against his bed , hands behind his head. vil needs another moment , their lashes fluttering as the aftermath rocks them. and then they lie against him , soft skin soaked in sweat. leona takes their chin and kisses them , sloppy and without care.

" you're disgusting… " they murmur against his lips a thread of saliva connects them until leona leans in to lick up into their mouth again, making them squeak when his fingers brush against their clit. they smack him , cheeks going pink while he laughs. vil huffs but settles against him , warm and tired.

" and yet here we are. you aren't as clean and tidy as you want others to believe either.  _ princess _ . " there's mocking in his voice , his eyes slip closed , long lashes fluttering. vil mutters something under their breath  **_(_ ** something about him being insufferable **_)_ ** curls up at his side. leona doesn't catch their small –  _ yet fond _ – smile , his tail pulls a sheet over them, then curls around vil's slim waist and the two slip off into a well deserved rest.


End file.
